


Soaked

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild sexual situations, saeran is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: telling saeran to take off his wet clothes was out of concern not an invitation.





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> ah so this was originally a prompt my good friend fabi gave me. 
> 
> i was so good too, didn't even turn it dirty. LOL
> 
> as usual saeran is a little shit.

“You need to get changed right now.”

Saeran merely scowls at you, his expression indignant. “It’s just water. I don’t see the big deal.”

It probably wouldn’t be if it weren’t for the fact that his clothes are absolutely soaked through.  His sweater and pants are clinging to his lanky form and admittedly, you’d stared at him for a good minute before common sense kicked it. “You’re going to get sick- you’re already shivering.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he huffs, making an obvious effort to be as still as he can be.

You sigh, it seems he’s not going to see reason, meaning you’ll just have to use your secret weapon. “Fine then, leave them on and get sick. But you know what’ll happen if you do get sick right?”

Saeran gives you a puzzled look.

“Saeyoung will definitely notice if you get sick,” you tell him in a mocking tone. Saeran’s body instantly goes stiff, but you continue talking. “And if you’re sick, you know Saeyoung will have to take care of his precious brother… who knows, maybe he’ll even wear an outfit appropriate for nursing you back to health.”

You watch smugly as Saeran’s petulant expression slowly morphs into one of mild disgust and horror. There’s no doubt in your mind that he must have pictured his brother in a nurse outfit. That little mental image should be enough to convince him that he needs to go get changed.

A soft slapping sound grabs your attention and you look back to Saeran to see that he’s shed his sweater and and tossed it on the floor. Then he reaches for his tank top.

“W-wait! Stop! What are you doing?!” you exclaim.

Saeran pulls off the tank top and drops it next to the sweater. He stares at you blankly as he says, “I’m taking off my wet clothes. Isn’t that what I need to do to avoid getting sick?”

“W-well, yes, but I meant for you to get changed in your room.”

“Didn’t you say ‘right now?’?

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean for you to get naked right here, and I know you know that!”

“But you like seeing me naked, don’t you?” he pauses for a second before saying. “Maybe this was just a ploy for you to get me to take my clothes off…”

He quickly strides toward you, until he’s nearly hovering above you, a smirk playing at his lips. Your face flushes from the sudden closeness, and you look away from his shirtless body. Saeran leans in closer, whispering in your ear, “I’m right… aren’t I?”

You swallow thickly. It really wasn’t your intent to get him naked, at least not in this way, but he isn’t wrong about the whole ‘enjoying seeing him naked’ thing. However, you’re not quite ready to admit it. Not like this.

“S…Saeyoung!” you yell suddenly at the top of your lungs.

Saeran suddenly pulls away, clearly shocked that you called for his damn brother. You turn to face him, smiling innocently.

“Y-you….” he starts, but before he can finish, his brother comes running into the room, causing you both to look at him. Saeyoung stops to look at his brother, then to you.

“Ahaha….” The nervous laughter makes it clear that he thinks he’s walked into something. “Now, now, kids, the living ro-”

“Saeran’s sick,” you interject quickly. “He was walking out in the rain and came home and just started stripping!”

Saeyoung’s attention snaps this his brother as he rushes over to touch him. You’re unsure whether or not Saeran had a fever, but Saeyoung either deems that he does or maybe realized that he’s soaking wet, because he begins to haul the young man back toward their rooms.

“Hey! Wait!”

“No can do~ What kind of brother would I be if I let you stay like this?” Saeyoung puts a hand to Saeran’s forehead. “Don’t worry~ The great Saeyoung will do everything to keep you from getting sick~ So let’s get you washed up okay~”

Saeran tries to resist, but he’s unable to free himself from his brother’s grasp. You watch, a victorious grin on your face, as he’s forcibly dragged to the bathroom. He manages to shoot a glare at you, telling you with his eyes that he intends to make you pay for this later.

You’d love to see him try.


End file.
